Until I Can Promise You Forever
by Lady Mac
Summary: Hitori spinoff Miroku and Sango know their feelings for one another are real, but practical concerns make the realization of their dreams very, very difficult...


Until I Can Promise You Forever

By Lady Mac

Author's Note:

Wooh! My first Miroku/Sango fic! I _do_ like them as a couple, and I love watching them on the show … "Sango, us too!" (heh heh heh …) Though Inu/Miroku is fun, too … but I digress.

This story picks up in chapter eight of "Hitori ni Sasenai" – it would be helpful to read that far to get a feel for the context, though I will explain it briefly for you lazy ones. After that … I don't know. I'm kind of writing this on a whim, and I don't know if the events connecting these stories will be complicated enough to warrant reading both. Don't sweat it, though; I'll tell you if it becomes important.

This story will delve more deeply into the complex machinery that is the romantic tension between Miroku and Sango, and hopefully explain some of the ambiguity in "Hitori." Might be some lemons (knowing me, you can count on one, but you'll probably have to wait a while). But for sure sexual themes. So if you don't like those, don't read.

Heh heh … I just realized that Miroku and Sango's initials are the same as me and my boyfriend … funny.

In case you can't tell, I'm having a writer's block episode with "Hitori" – my good friend Crystal56 helped me write the chapter, so now I'm going through her writing and turning it into my chapter. It's a really hard job, so this is a distraction until I pull myself together and finish it. I hope to update these equally often – school is out now, so I'll have more time to devote to this (until I find myself a job, that is). Ideally, once this one gets caught up, I'll write so that they're at the same spot and don't give too much away. Or maybe I'll pull a Sueric and put in spoilers because I just can't wait. I'll warn you if that happens. As for right now, "Hitori" will obviously be a spoiler for this (major events, anyhow). I dunno. I'd better get writing or you'll all threaten me, or something.

NOTE: The chapter title is half of what Neil Armstrong _meant_ to say when he stepped out on the Moon, so you're not hallucinating, and I'm not wrong. I mean, think about it: "One small step for man, one giant leap for mankind." "_A_ man" makes a lot more sense, since "man" and "mankind" (as collective nouns) are synonymous. He was nervous so he forgot the "a." (You're not a true space geek unless you know _exactly_ how that transmission sounded static and all and can replay it in your head at will. … I can.)

WARNING: There is a LIME in chapter one. It's kinda borderline lemon, but I tried to keep it kinda clean (it's the same one from "Hitori").

DISCLAIMER: The only preexisting work upon which this story is based that I have any legal right to is "Hitori ni Sasenai." Beyond that, I don't own _Inuyasha_ or any characters, settings, or plot devices involved therein. So even though I can talk like a lawyer, please don't sue, because I'm broke and unemployed. (anyone got any leads on a job?)

Chapter One

One Small Step for a Man

__

Introduction: The Story Thus Far

(Canon note: All events of "Hitori ni Sasenai" are set before the 2nd movie.)

Kagome and Inuyasha finally admit their feelings to one another, and several (awkward) months later they lose their virginity on a heat-induced whim. They soon discover that Inuyasha is sterile in his hanyou state, and their secret rendezvoux become a welcome (and frequent) distraction from their daily shard-hunting lives. Until they lose track of the moon phase and Kagome gets pregnant. After the initial shock wears off, Inuyasha promises Kagome that he will always be there for her: "Hitori ni Sasenai" (from "Change the World" by V6 – "I won't leave you alone"). After a difficult battle of wills, Kagome's mother (here named Kaiya) comes to understand their feelings for one another and the pup, and gives her blessing to their union. Inuyasha begins construction on a house for his family, and wedding planning commences.

One evening, Kouga comes upon the traveling group and makes his usual passes at Kagome. He points out that Inuyasha has not marked her as his mate per youkai tradition, and therefore has no official claim to her, despite the fact that she is carrying his pup. He offers them his jewel shards and promises to leave them alone for good – if they perform the marking right then and there! And there's always a catch – a mating mark must be made at the right moment during sexual intercourse to be effective. Determined to show Kouga up, Inuyasha sends Sango, Miroku, and Shippou away …

#&#-----

"But why do we have to go?" whined Shippou loudly from under Miroku's arm, and the monk hiked him up higher on his hip. They'd been walking for several minutes, and the kitsune hadn't stopped complaining the whole time.

"Kagome and Inuyasha needed to be alone with Kouga for a little bit," Sango explained for the umpteenth time, walking briskly ahead with Kirara at her heels.

"But he just wants to take Kagome away again and get our shards! What if he attacks them and Inuyasha can't fend him off? They need us!"

"They will be _fine_!" Miroku insisted. "They're perfectly capable of taking care of each other."

"What is going _on_ here?" Shippou cried. "Everybody's suddenly acting like Inuyasha and Kagome are married or something. It's really weird! Something is going on and nobody told me anything!"

Miroku glanced at Sango, and she met his gaze. No one had told Shippou anything yet, thinking he was still rather young to be aware of big, exciting events so far in advance. Especially since the full story would involve explaining the birds and the bees to him. They figured that could wait until it was obvious that Kagome was pregnant.

"This is far enough," Sango announced. She sat down at the base of a tree and beckoned the kitsune to come sit on her lap. "Shippou, the reason we're all acting like that is because they _are_ getting married, in a couple of months."

"What! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"We didn't want you to get too excited," Miroku said, kneeling beside them. "They don't want it to be a big deal."

"Okay," Shippou conceded. "But that doesn't explain why Kagome and Inuyasha keep going to Kagome's time. I mean, it's normal for Kagome to go, but why does Inuyasha go with her? He's all super-protective suddenly."

Sango sighed and Miroku nodded. "The reason Inuyasha is so obsessed with Kagome-chan's safety is because she is going to have a baby."

Shippou's small mouth dropped open. "No way. They're gonna have a pup?"

"It's true," Miroku said. "The child should be born about mid-winter."

"That's so cool!" he said, clapping his little paws. "It's like I'm gonna have a little brother!"

"Or sister," Sango said, relaxing with a smile. "It might be a girl."

At that moment a muted cry came from the direction of the clearing and Shippou jumped to his feet. "Oh no! That was Kagome, and she sounds hurt!" He started to run back, then stopped and looked back. "What are you guys waiting for! Come on!"

"It's _fine_, Shippou!" Miroku said. "They're perfectly okay, they don't need help!"

"You're crazy. I'm going, whether you're coming or not!" He started off again, and Sango started to get up.

"Don't," Miroku said, putting out a hand to stop her. "He'll be fine once he sees that Kouga's not anywhere near her."

She froze and looked down. What he had assumed in his haste to be her arm was actually a different body part, and he immediately let go. "Gomen nasai." He closed his eyes, preparing for the slap.

It didn't come.

He looked up and saw her laughing gently at him. "What?"

"You're so cute, Miroku-chan."

He couldn't help but smile. Not only had she not hit him, but she had used his name _and_ an affectionate honorific! "Arigatou, kirei na on'na," he said, inclining his head.

She blushed. "I never knew you were such a gentleman."

"Only for the women I really like." He grinned. "And by that I mean you, of course. Sango-chan."

Her hand settled gently on his leg, but he picked it up and stared into her deep brown eyes. "I tried to ask you this before and you cut me off. And ... well, we were kind of playing around then, but this time you have to know I'm really serious."

Sango's mouth suddenly went dry and her heart fluttered against her ribs like a caged bird. Though she had been attracted to the young monk from the moment she met him, she had soon dismissed him as a lost cause – no one that wonderful could be interested in _her_. Add to that his incessant flirting with every woman he met, and you got a man who wasn't to be bothered with. But recently she had noticed that the wasn't hitting on other girls at all – and he _had_ kissed her on the cheek that one time. At the time she had dismissed it as a gesture meant to comfort her, but ... could it really have meant something more?

He took her other hand and held them together in his. "Sango, I love you. Will you be my wife?"

She stared at him for a long moment, frozen, unable to speak. She'd thought it would be the "bear my child" speech that he usually gave, but ... "be my wife"? He obviously took his profession of love quite seriously if he would follow it immediately by an actual marriage proposal! She rose quietly to her knees and, freeing her hands, placed a long, full kiss on his lips.

Miroku couldn't believe his fortune. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her! Without even a thought he wrapped his arms around her body and deepened the kiss, opening his mouth slightly and tickling her lips with his tongue until they parted. He tasted her hungrily, relishing in the explosion of passion that they had been denying each other for so long.

He pulled her to the side and onto the ground, and settled on top of her lithe body. Her legs relaxed and parted, and he fell easily between them, grinding his hardening manhood against her pelvis.

The unfamiliar sensation of lust filled her body. She had never even been kissed before, and this passion was almost more than she could bear.

Miroku pushed against her, and she moaned in pleasure. _Almost there_. It was quite a rush, though, going from innocent to as good as married in only minutes. She bucked against his body, needing to feel more of him.

Miroku broke the kiss and desperately pulled at her kimono, dragging it from her shoulders and exposing her full breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth and began sucking gently, tickling the point with his tongue. Sango ran her fingers through his thick hair in ecstasy when he moved lower along her body, pulling clothing off as he went, until he reached her dark curls.

He looked up at her mischievously. "Want to go on?"

"Gods, yes!" She reached up and pulled him back down on top of her as he hurriedly opened his robes. She untied his under-hakama as he opened the last of her clothing, and then came down fast, pressing hotly against her bare flesh for a moment before he lifted off slightly, then finally slid his throbbing shaft into her wet opening.

"What the _fuck_?"

Both lovers cried out in shock as they looked over and saw Inuyasha staring at them from several meters away, blushing and horrified.

"Okay, never mind," he said, turning his back. "I just came to tell you that me and Kagome are done. But if you're not, I'll just go back and we won't wait up for you." He stepped off into the trees. "Fucking perv."

"Matte, Inuyasha!" called Miroku, and the young man stopped but did not turn around. "Please ... don't tell Kagome about this."

"What am I _supposed_ to say?" he demanded, still not looking. "That I couldn't find you or something? She'd laugh in my face."

"Er ... well ..." Miroku didn't know what to say. He desperately wanted to make love to Sango, and he knew that she wanted him just as badly, but he didn't want Kagome or the others to know about this. It would be too embarrassing. Aw, screw it! He was going soft while he sat here deliberating, and he knew Sango wasn't getting more aroused either. "Never mind. Tell them whatever. We'll be back soon enough."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and walked away again. "Suit yourselves."

Miroku sighed and looked back down at Sango. Her brown eyes were wide and watching, and slightly afraid. He kissed her gently. "I love you." He squeezed her breasts with both hands.

She smiled, then reached down and began massaging his growing organ. "Let's do it."

"As if I needed an invitation!" he moaned, and moments later Kagome knew what had happened, even before Inuyasha returned.

#&#-----

"Lovely symphony you two had going, there," Inuyasha quipped to Miroku later that evening, after the girls and Shippou were sleeping quietly.

"Bite me."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Sorry, I'm already mated. Though I'm sure you rival even Kagome for sheer volume."

"Those are fighting words coming from _you_, dog-boy. I seem to recall hearing you _howl_ with delight."

Inuyasha sat down firmly and crossed his arms. "It comes with the youkai blood, okay? _You_ don't have an excuse, bouzu."

Miroku leaned easily back on his bedroll. "What can I say? I enjoyed it, and so did she." He opened one eye and peered at the hanyou, who was watching him intently. "What?"

"You gonna marry her?"

Miroku closed his eyes again. "Of course."

There was a long silence before Inuyasha spoke again. "How soon?"

Slowly, Miroku opened his eyes again and stared up at the stars. "I don't know."

"Kazaana?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "I don't want to marry her and then … y'know, die right away. I want to wait until I'm sure I can promise to really be with her forever."

Inuyasha stood and softly moved to stand over Kagome.

"I envy you," Miroku whispered.

Inuyasha looked up, his golden eyes glowing in the firelight. "You deserve her, and you both deserve to be happy. I'll make sure that happens."

"Thank you."

The hanyou nodded, then knelt beside Kagome and gently touched her shoulder. "'Gome…"

"Nn?"

"I'm coming to bed now."

"Mmkay." She shuffled out of the way as he slipped into the sleeping bag behind her, and with a sigh fell asleep again.

Miroku watched them for a long time, his gaze wandering between the couple in the sleeping bag, the two youkai curled up near the fire, and … his Sango. She slept easily, a quiet smile playing on her lips. The interplay of light and shadows on her face from the fire accentuated her otherworldly beauty. Finally the fatigue of the day stole over him, and he, too, fell asleep.

A/N: Whaddya think? Is this any good? Should I continue? Please review! And have all your friends come and read it and review it, too! Feel free to leave any suggestions/pointed comments, and all I ask is PLEASE DON'T BE RUDE. Thanks for reading!


End file.
